Mass effect a new begining
by firestarter09
Summary: In the end Shepard choices had left the Universe well... rather shitty to say the best, but given the chance and restarting his universe I.E time traveling would result in well what every other Shepard whos been sent back in time. The same results, but change everything and truly restart it and screw around with his gender... well lets see what happens. He might even get a harem.
1. the restart

**Welp story will be going by a new title and the story its going to be different and it will be better, THERE WILL BE BOOBS!... YES!**

"talking."

_"thinking."_

**"communication or comms"**

**-line break-**

Shepard groaned as he woke up, he looked around "Where am I?" Shepard was in a very large white place. "Well, you're in my world now." A new voice said with a bit of a British accent.

He turned his head to see a man. The man wore something that looked like it was from 1945 or some other time. His pants were green and had a worn out look to them.

While his jacket and shirt were much like his pants, green, they were a little less worn out. He had a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, fingerless black gloves on and green dress shoes.

The man was of Caucasian descent. He had snow white hair, and a small white beard.

"What. How am I here? I remember using the crucible and choosing to destroy the Reapers." Shepard said to himself.

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! I get it, you don't need to give a fucking summary."

"I swear to god... Look you're probably wondering who I am. Well I'll give you a short answer: I'm a omnipotent being named Dr Church, don't ask why, I'm just called Dr Church or just Church."

Shepard looked at the being named Church: "Why? Why am I here?" Church was quiet for a moment before answering: "Well, I felt like being a nice guy. Look Shepard, there are infinite versions of you. All different!"

"Just like there's infinite versions of you, there are infinite universes, all with large or small differences, like one where you're a deer." Shepard listened to the omnipotent being wondering where he would be going with his 'speech'.

"I'm going to say this once. Do you want a chance at life again? To save everyone from the reapers without the big cost?" Shepard thought for a moment. He was being offered a chance, to go back and change everything. It sounded too good to be true.

"How do I know that you aren't some reaper trick to lure me into a false sense of security?" Church sighed. "LOOK! I'm not some reaper trick! You just have to trust me." Shepard looked at Church with doubt.

"I don't know why, but I got a feeling I don't have a choice." Church smiled. He held out his hand and Shepard took a hold of it. They vanished in an instant.

Shepard and Church reappeared again in another white room with a few differences. There seemed to be something going on underneath them. It seemed to be something that was repeating over and over again. Shepard couldn't see what it was since it was blurred.

There were also two chairs. Church sat in one while Shepard sat in the other. "Shepard, what I offer you is to change the reality you come from, reset it to put it simply."

Shepard listened, the blurred images becoming clearer. "The changes come at a cost. Are you willing to accept the cost?"

Shepard nodded a yes and a sound could be heard from the images. He looked down at them and saw a man. "Who is this?"

"That, my friend, is Victor Steele. One of the richest people in this new version of your universe. Now, let me explain: I fused your universe, and another. Victor here just happens to be from the other universe, and you're going to be his child."

Shepard looked at Church, annoyed "Hey, don't complain. You agreed to this. Besides, this isn't even the cost." This caused Shepard to sigh.

"Now Victor, here, runs a company called Steele Industrial Technologies and Production or Steele Tech for short, whatever you wanna call it's up to you. You see, Victor been around for a while. He gained his fortune from the Thirteenth Great Planet Rush, which was around… I don't know two hundred years ago, as I said things will be different."

"Victor adventures, and subsequent genetic mutations he had happen to him, have taken a toll on his body and he's got what? Twenty or so years left. You're going to be his heiress along with a sister."

"Wait? WHAT!" exclaimed Shepard.

The omnipotent being smiled "Well, there are reasons: one, I'm doing several favors for you, getting rid of annoyances like the banshees and the husk or whatever the hell the Reapers come up with that would come from the species I added to this new universe of yours."

"So you really don't have a say." Church finished. Shepard sighed knowing that he really shouldn't have accepted this deal.

"Well at least I will be a human." Shepard said to himself, causing an alarming chuckle from Church. "Oh god." The commander groaned.

"Well, Shepard, you know the parts of the internet, where there's images of humans with cat ears and tails… what are they called? Oh right! Catgirls! Yeah, you're going to be the space version of that."

Shepard's jaw dropped. "I'm just going to be quiet now. I feel like if I say any thing else it could get worse."

"Alright then, you downer. Oh, would you look at that, he's finished. You should be waking up in your new body, in three... two... one." Shepard disappeared as soon as Church finished.

"I wonder if I should have told him, her new name." Church asked himself. "Or that she and her sister, will be natural born hermaphrodites."

**-line break-**

Shepard opened his, or rather her, eyes. She looked around the room. She was in a bed. It was rather plain, it was blue, with a blue pillow and a blue blanket.

Shepard looked at the walls of the room half was blue and the other was white, Shepard got out of the bed only to fall flat on her butt.

"Ow… not used to my body." Shepard thought to herself. She got up having some trouble walking at first before quickly adjusting herself to the new center of gravity.

She noticed a mirror in the room and she saw her reflection: a young girl around six years old, maybe seven, with amber colored eyes. Her pupils were slit like a feline's.

Her hair was a dull silver. There were two triangular silver cat ears atop her head. She had two cat tails above her behind. She noticed her nails were claw-like.

She looked at what she wore: a plain grey shirt and blue pants. As Shepard stared into the mirror, she heard a voice in her head.

_"Hello? Can you hear me?"_ It was the voice of Church. She groaned. She didn't like dealing with this guy at all.

"Yes I can hear you." She answered. _"What do you want?"_ Church chuckled. _"Well, my friend, I decided to give a bit of information, you know, be helpful."_

_"I really should have told you this earlier, but I didn't... so I'm going to tell you know. Since this is a new start, the people you met and became pals with don't remember you."_

_"Where are you going with this?"_ Shepard interrupted.

_"Let me talk and I will tell you. Since they don't remember you or the old universe, they have new memories, but you will be able to give them back their memories of you and the old universe. You just have to trigger them. Something like that but I'm not telling you how, I know it's cliché."_

_"Another thing, I forgot to mention, what you are, you're a Kaithrit, well technically half Kaithrit the other half human, you're also a herm... dickgirls. but besides that, I should mention, your going to have a childhood friend."_

"_Don't ask who. It just happens to be someone not from your original universe. I had to alter her history and well... you know what… I'm not going to spoil anything else... so go be a kid and have fun."_ Church said before his voice disappeared from Shepard's head.

"Ok... alright let's figure this out. Just go down stairs." Said Shepard to herself and rubbed her temples. The new Kaithrit opened the door to her room, and headed down the hallway.

**-line break-**

Shepard walked into the living room, well, what she assumed was the living room. It was rather unique to say the least. Paintings and the nicest furniture decorated the room. She saw someone sitting on the couch. It was a young girl who very much looked like Shepard's new form. "Ok, so this is my sister I'm assuming." thought Shepard.

She walked up next to the young girl who happened to be reading a book. Shepard tapped her shoulder to get her attention, the young girl looked away from her book "Hey sis!" She said.

_"That answers that."_ thought Shepard. "What are you reading?" Her sister giggled. "You don't remember? How many times do I have to tell you before you remember?"

"The book I'm reading is about a man with two sets of memories." She said "So don't forget this time, Menta."

"_Ok that's my name… Menta. Isn't that a sweet mint liquor?"_ Shepard thought. _"I guess I'll go by Menta, and since my last name is Steele, I doubt people will call me Shepard."_

"Something wrong, sis?" Shepard's sister asked.

"Sorry, it's just… I forgot what your name was." Menta/Shepard answered _"Smooth move, dipshit."_ Her sister sighed. "You're an idiot. How in the world can you forget your own sibling's name?" The girl shook her head disapprovingly. " Just to remind you, my full name is Meena Shepard Steele."

"Seriously, I'll never understand why dad didn't force you to read books." The sister, now known as Meena, sighed once more. "All you do is be athletic and sporty."

Menta/Shepard remained silent _"Alright then... let's put my talking skills to use."_ Menta/Shepard sighed "Well, sister, I'm sorry that I don't read books that much, but at least I will be fit for fighting, instead of being a weak nerd."

Meena fell quiet at her final words, her cat ears drooping low and her gaze falling to the ground. "But that doesn't mean we can't help each other, so how about you help me with academics and I help you be athletic?"

Menta smiled and sat down "So where's dad at?"

"He's in his private room, talking to someone, I'm not sure who." She replied, Menta/Shepard smiled and started to read the books with her sister.

**-line break- aboard a ship- a few hours later-**

Matriarch Benezia sighed as she walked down the halls of the Asari cruise ship. The Retribution, today was the day they met with the leaders of this alliance of species that had been fighting with the Turians.

Apparently, a Turian patrol had discovered a ship near an activated relay and it just so happened that the flag ship's captain was a bit over zealous, taking council law very seriously.

Which unfortunately led to them firing on the ship which led to it being heavily damaged and fleeing. The patrol sent a scouting ship after and then requested further backup.

As Benezia looked over the information, it noted that this conflict had been going on for at least a few weeks. It was only through a slip up that the rest of the galaxy found out.

The Asari matriarch finished going through everything and prepared with the rest of the diplomatic team. They would be heading down to the planet, which was called New Shanxi if Benezia remembered correctly.

She got onto the shuttle with the rest of diplomatic team. The team consisted of a Turian, a Salarian and Benezia herself. They had several soldiers to guard them in case things went bad.

The soldiers consisted of Asaris and Turians. Each of then armed with standard issue weapons.

Benezia sat down in a seat as the doors to the shuttle closed.

**-line break- Uza Capital City of New Shanxi- an hour later-**

Benezia was quiet the entire ride down, the doors to the shuttle opened the soldiers were first to leave. The diplomatic team followed them out.

Benezia finally got a chance to see the aliens up close. Unfortunately, they were covered in heavy armor that obscured their faces so her curiosity had to stay on hold a while longer.

They entered a building, they would counting to walk till they entered a large round room. The room was pure white with several alien guards. There were four people standing in the middle, all wearing black outfits.

From what Benezia saw, each of the four people had similarities between them. The one on far right had smooth skin in certain areas but grey scales everywhere else. She even had a long grey tail.

It had long grey fur on its head, the ears were frilled and on the side of her head, slit yellow eyes, four grey wings and was very womanly. She gave off a rather prideful and lustful look.

The one to the far left was a tall male with long black fur on his head and two long black pointed ears atop it. He had a fluffy black tail and seemed very loyal.

The next one, Benezia wasn't sure what gender it was, had ears on top of his/her head, much like the one on the far right, but shorter and a different sort of triangle. Benezia noted their color was pink.

Instead of one tail, it had two, both of pink. It had long pink hair and the color of its eyes were green. It was about up to the far left one's height.

It seemed to give off a playful look.

The last one of the four was male. He reached around the grey scaled one's height. He had no fur to speak of on his head neither tail nor ears on top of his head as well. The ears were located on the side of his head instead and had an oval shape to them

His eyes were a cold grey and the way he stood... it made Benezia rather worried Out of all them, he gave off the most serious and right down to business look.

"Hello, I hope your trip here wasn't too boring." The last one said. "Before anything else, I should mention that there were more ambassador's planned to be here."

"But, due to reasons, they are quite busy. So, on behalf of the United Species Confederation, let's begin."

After hours of talking, yelling, agreeing and disagreeing, they had finally come to an agreement. "The Turian Hierarchy agrees to pay reparations for the damages done to the city and ships." Said The Turian ambassador.

"Alright, I believe that settles the problems for now. There will be more talks between our government leaders so until then you may back to your ship." The last one said.

The Diplomatic team began to leave and after a few minutes were gone.

"I believe that went very well." Said the Kaithrit ambassador, the Asura ambassador nodded in agreement.

The Gryvain ambassador had left the other three in the room. "So, Zephyr, what's your actual opinion of the aliens?" Asked the Asura ambassador.

"Yeah what is your opinion? I find them annoying." The Kaithrit ambassador asked as well. The third ambassador smirked.

"My honest opinion?" The other two ambassador nodded yes "Well, I find them to be a potential threat. I have no doubt in my mind that they will try to impose their laws on us."

"Till that happens, I truly see them as nothing more than an annoyance, a thorn at our side if you will."

The two other ambassadors nodded and sighed in agreement. "Now I have another question to ask both of you. Should I grow my hair back?"

**-line break- in the Steele house hold- an hour later-**

Menta looked at her sleeping sister who had fallen asleep with a book. _"This isn't as bad I thought it would be. I mean, sure, I'm a girl... with a dick and balls... beside that things seem pretty normal."_

_"Hello! It's me again. Your favorite Doctor, Doctor Church."_ Menta groaned as she heard the voice._ "Oh, someone sounds particularly unhappy to see me."_

"Was it something I said? Did I ruin a moment you were having? Were you thinking to yourself? Come on, tell me."

_"Its none of your business."_ Menta replied _"Look, I'm assuming you're here to annoy me or tell me something so let's get this over with. What do you want?"_

_"Well then... rude. Did your original timeline parents ever teach you manners? Wait… those one died on Mindoir."_

Menta growled a bit at that. _"Touchy subject? Let's just get to the point. I said I wouldn't spoil anything else but I am. The Government what did I do to it, does the system alliance exist and etc. To be blunt, the system alliance does not exist here."_

_"In its place is the United Species Confederation. In the original universe of where it came from, it was called the United Galactic Confederation. Not much of a difference but I promise you there is. Just think of the citadel council but better. I should get this across better but I had to change a shit ton of things."_

_"Oh, before I go, when I talk about shit, I'm going to switch between timeline or universe because, in all reality, it's fucking confusing, and I'm omnipotent."_

_"Another thing, the time period you woke in is the end of the Shanxi war of this reality."_

_"Now I got to go, bye"._

Menta sighed and laid down, staring at the ceiling before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over.

**-line break-**

**So what do you guys think, is it good, do you hate this or me, let me know with a review, seriously do that, it fucking helps a lot. FEEDBACK IS THE BEST TOOL FOR A AUTHOR, SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

***broadcast cuts out, showing well be right back, with a cute kitten stuck I'm the tree***

**So besides that, it seems Shepard life is going to be odd from here on out. Mostly going to refer to her as Menta**

-omake-

Menta sighed and laid down. "Why does the universe hate me, nyah?" Menta gasped. "Did I just say nyah? Nyah."

"The universe really does hate me, nyah..." Menta sighed. "I'm so glad my crew can't see me like this, nyah."

Menta groaned as she thought about what they would say if they regained their other memories. _"I'm sorry, Shepard, but we can't be friends." Said the imaginary Joker and Garrus._

_"Holy shit, the commander's a cat!" Said the imaginary Jack who had Ashley laughing with her._

_"You're so cute, it's weird." Said an imaginary James._

_"Nyah?." Asked an imaginary Liara and Tali._

"God damn it." Menta said to herself and laid down, putting a pillow over head to hide her embarrassment.


	2. AND ITS UP

AND ITS UP PEOPLE


	3. Reunion

**Oh hey look chapter two. It seems some people are willing to give this a chance. **

**Which is nice to know... so what will happen this chapter. Well! Questions will be answered and more questions will be raised.**

**There's probably going to be more time skips some universe or character building...probably...hopefully.**

**I should mention I will be switching between characters to show what else is going on in the universe... so if you don't like it... I'm sorry I guess.**

**So funny thing with trials in tainted space weapons/items, is that there's barely any description of them... so you kind of have to imagine what they look like...yeah... so sorry if I don't describe them. **

**Rather not have a headache of trying to figure out what they look like.**

**P.S. I'm sorry if some people get confused, again I'm not the best writer... so I hope you guys can enjoy this chapter... so on with the story.**

"Talking."

_"Thinking."_

**"Communication or comms."**

**-Line break-**

Menta yawned as she woke up _"fuck what time is it."_

_"I can answer that for you chum." _Menta sighed at the voice.

_"God damn it... what do you want?" _Church chuckled.

_"Well I'm here to answer questions, and ask questions because someone said something." _

_"The fuck? What do mean someone said something? You know what never mind."_

_"Alright down to the questions, why the bloody hell did you agree to this new reality?"_

Menta thought for a minute before answering _"well I guess it might have to do with our deal, you gave me another chance. You said it would come at a cost I honor my deals."_

_"I'm not some jackass that will go back on it. Though I was surprised about the cost me being a hermaphrodite space cat girl and all." _

_"I sometimes wish I didn't make the deal. But then I would be going against everything that I stand for."_

_"Being a trustworthy person and a good friend."_

_"There you have it folks, that's why Shepard agreed to this." _Dr. Church said.

_"who are you talking to? Wait never mind your omnipotent. I shouldn't ask a question like that."_

_"Ok good don't ask questions like that, don't want your little head to explode now do we." _Church chuckled.

_"Now Shepard, did you ever wonder why I didn't just revive you in your original universe aside from the 'cost'."_

Menta thought for a second_ "I guess, I mean if there were other reasons besides your 'cost' I would like to know."_

Dr Church said "alright_ then let me explain, you see Shepard your not the first Shepard to be sent back in time. There's been hundreds of Shepard's sent back, sometimes they end up way back or before Eden prime."_

_"Sadly even with their second chances, it all ways has similar events, the same people die... fuck sometime it ends the same."_

_"I'm never the one to send the Shepard back in time, that's what lesser entities under my command do or some other entity that I allow them to chose a Shepard and send them back."_

_"But you Shepard, I've watched over you since the beginning, nudging you in the right direction, helping you here and there, but in the end it ended the same."_

_"I ran the results, everything it was the same, sending you back in time to your original universe time line thing. It ends the same no matter what."_

_"I then thought, I kept thinking till it finally hit me. Instead of sending you back in time why not rest everything."_

_"I then took it a step further, rest it and fuse it with another."_

_"But Doctor Church your omnipotent can't you just change everything to get the best ending, I hear someone or you, another Shepard ask... well to put it simply I have rules that I have to follow, want to know who made the rules."_

_"A few beings that are way more powerful than me, they're the ones that created these rules."_

_"Not going to name them rules right now, i might tell you what they are later."_

_"Now I'm not very normal for an omnipotent being I tend to forget certain things. This tends to happens a lot, so let's start with your original universe timeline thing."_

_"What was your original childhood like?" Church _finished.

Menta thought for a moment _"well it was like any other kids childhood, though there were some strange things that happened to me. One of my neighbors who was my best friend happened to be a girl."_

_"I remember playing with her a lot, she would force me to dress up as a cat princess. Guess that explains why I'm so calm about being in this form."_

_"Let me guess the other Shepard's childhoods were never like mine?" _Menta asked.

_"Yeah." _Was all Church said.

_"There were so many fucked up things in my original universe that others didn't have... wait why are you asking this?" _She wondered, Dr. Church only chuckled at that.

_"Just because I'm omnipotent, doesn't mean I can remember everything. I'm old Shepard I've seen enough shit that my mind is a fucking hell hole."_

_"I've spent a millennium, watching over a reality where timelines are universes and universes are timelines, it doesn't help the mind you know."_

_"You see where I'm getting at, I've done so much shit that I've forget what's, what."_ He said _"I've gotta go now, don't know when I will be able to talk to again... so I wish you luck."_

"I think my head hurts now." Menta groaned before yawning "what time is it anyway... it's six a.m. I should probably change clothes."

**-Line break-in living room-**

Meena sighed "is she still asleep? I mean really who could sleep that long." as soon as she finished saying that her sister walked into the room.

Menta was currently wearing some grey pants and a black shirt and some sandals, "that looks like the same outfit from yesterday sis."

Menta rolled her eyes "I made sure it was new and clean, so what are we going to do today?"

Her sister thought for a second.

"Well I guess... go hang with our friend." She replied "so let's go." Menta sister walked to the door and turned to look back at Menta "come on let's go."

Shepard rolled her eyes and walked to the door, her sister opened the door and to their surprise someone was standing there.

He was very tall bald guy with grey eyes. He wore a business suit. "Hello there is your father home."

"Yeah I am." Said the voice of their father as he entered the room. He popped something into his mouth and swallowed it.

"Your here early zephyr."

The bald man now known as zephyr smirked, he walked past the "yes I am, aren't i. Well there's a first for everything."

"I believe the children need to leave, after all we will be talking about important matters." He said. Victor looked at his children and motioned for them to go outside.

Menta and Meena went outside closing the doors as they left, the two adults headed to Victors study.

**-Line break-years later-**

**"WE MUST PURGE THIS VILE EVIL KNOWN AS THE TREATMENT!" People began roaring in agreement "FOR TO LONG HAS NEW TEXAS HAS BEEN ALLOWED TO KEEP USING THIS DRUG, WHICH MAKES WOMEN BRAINLESS WHORE! MEN BECOME MINDLESS BREEDING MACHINES!"**

**"YOU'VE HEARD IT IN THE NEWS CHILDREN STOWING AWAY ON SHIPS TO GET OFF NEW TEXAS, DO YOU KNOW THE REASON WHY? BECAUSE IT'S MANDATORY THAT EVERYONE AT A CERTAIN AGE MUST HAVE THE TREATMENT GIVEN TO THEM."**

**"THAT DOESN'T SOUND OK DOES IT?" the people off-screen yelled in agreement.**

**"HOW MANY OF OUR CHILDREN OUR PEOPLE, HAVE GONE TO NEW TEXAS AND WHEN THEY CAME BACK THEY WERE TREATED, HOW MANY FAMILY'S HAVE BEEN RUINED BY THIS VILE DISEASE!"**

**"WHEN WE FIRST REDISCOVERED NEW TEXAS WE WERE SHOCKED AT WE LEARNED, WE BANNED IT FROM EVERYWHERE EXECPT NEW TEXAS, WE DIDN'T WANT TO DISRUPT THEIR WAY OF LIFE, IT WOULD CAUSE PROBLEMS THEY SAY! SO LONG AS IT STAYS ON NEW TEXAS IT WILL BE OK!"**

**"LOOK WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING SINCE THEN, SMUGGLERS AND PIRATE SHIPS HAVE BEEN FOUND WITH THE TREATMENT, DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT'S STAYING ON NEW TEXAS IS IT!"**

**The people roared in agreement again.**

**"FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS MY PRIVATE FORCE HAS BEEN CRACKING DOWN ON THIS DISEASE, WE HAVE HAD OVER A HUNDRED SUCCESSFUL RAIDS AND BUSTS!"**

**the holoscreen showed images of heavily armored people ranging from a variety of races, busting down doors and arresting people.**

**It then transitioned to the armored men and women burning crates of the treatment, it even showed an armored man holding and baby and looking at the camera doing a thumb up.**

**"IF YOU SUPPORT ME IN MY CAMPAIGN I WILL MAKE SURE OUR FAMILYS AND CHILDREN ARE S-." the holoscreen turned off.**

"Hey I was watching that." Said the voice of a 18 year old girl as she looked at the barkeeper.

"Sorry Menta I can only take so much yelling from politicians."

The 18 year old girl known as Menta sighed "fine, still zephyr does prove a point, the treatment is dangerous."

"It ruins lives, Welp I'm heading out to the docks, seeing if any smuggler wants my services."

The barkeeper nodded "be careful, I heard zephyr pmcs are on station checking ships, and anybody they deem 'suspicious'."

Menta grabbed her helmet off the table she was at "thanks for the advice." She put it on. The armor she wore was TST armor, which was lightly armored and was resistant to energy weapons. Its coloration consisted of mainly black with red on the breastplate, shoulders and knees guards.

She wore some combat boots; her two tails were also covered in armor that connected to the rest of it, keeping it vacuum tight.

The helmet was black, with a large red strip going down the middle, it had a black visor. Menta put the helmet on it push down on her cat ears a bit.

She was tall around six foot nine, years of working out paid off, giving her strong limb and a slim figure. Her dull silver hair was in a Shingle Bob cut.

Though she was pretty sexy, her breasts were E cups, and she had a nice butt. Her cock was around seven inches, her balls the size of her fist

Her arms and legs were sexy and smooth, muscles hidden underneath somehow.

She walked down the halls heading to the elevator, which she would use to go to the docks and see if any smugglers need some security.

Menta groaned as she remember of how she got into the mercenary business, it had happened once she and her sister had finished with schooling, she remembered her father giving three choices.

Become a smuggler, a mercenary or a tech specialist. Meena had chosen to become a tech specialist due to how good she was with technology and science.

Menta herself chose to become a mercenary, as the other two options really didn't suit her, and so for the last year and a half she had been a mercenary, doing odd jobs here and there.

She really had wanted to be a soldier.

She owned a apartment here on this station, as she approached the elevator she could hear a argument nearby.

Deciding to check it out, she saw something that surprised her, it was a female quarian being talked to by two of zephyr pmcs soldiers.

The coloration of the Quarians suit was the same as Tali'Zoarh. _"No its just fluke, probably some quarian with similar suit coloration."_

The armor the soldiers wore was heavily armored and was a dark blue, their helmets had tubes lining them, they had two blue glowing lens for where their eyes were located.

They both had inactivated shock batons at their sides.

"Ma'am let us see what's in the bag, and you will be on your way." Said one calmly.

"Lady we won't damage anything, alright." The other said, the Quarian shook her head no.

"I've told you bosh'tets, that there's just medical and food supplies In there." She said "I don't have this 'treatment' on me, besides what's the big deal about this sex drug."

"Lady you don't understand, the treatment is the most sophisticated drug ever. It does fucked up shit, hell one of my brothers took it, became a mindless breeding machine, asshole tried to rape my girlfriend."

"So just let us check and then we will be on our way." He finished. The Quarian still shook her head no.

"We're not getting anywhere with this." the first soldier muttered.

Menta deciding to finish this argument coughed and said "HEY QUARIAN! Just let the pmcs look through the bag, make it easy on you."

The Quarian sighed in frustration, soon realizing that there was no other choice, she handed the bag to the two soldiers.

They look through the bag "several medicines, uh some kind of paste? And... Alien toothpaste?" He looked at the Quarian "well your clear, so your free to go."

The Quarian took the bag back and watched the soldiers leave. The Quarian turned too looked at the Kaithrit "I guess I should thank you for ending the problem... I should probably introduce myself; my name is Tali'Zoarh nar Rayya." She stopped and looked at Menta armor.

"Wait your that mercenary that i see by the bar and docks, you didn't just get those to bosh'tets to leave, so you could rob me." Tali said hints of panic rising in her voice.

_"I forgot how she is, jeez did she change the subject that fast." _Menta shook her head no "I don't work like that, unless it's on people that deserve it." Tali sighed.

"I'll go now you just have a good day Miss Tali." Menta said before turning around and began to leave.

"Wait! I uh, would like to hire you, in case some other pmcs decide to stop me." Tali quickly said, Menta looked back at Tali smirking under her helmet.

"Well I guess I can be charitable today. You won't need to pay me anything, Just remember you owe me favor now."

Menta followed Tali, they headed to the elevator, and went several floors up, Menta looked at Tali taking in her appearance, she was a bit taller, and well... more endowed than before. Other than that she acted and looked the same.

_"I wonder if she took mods, I really hope she doesn't have her temper." _The kaithrit wondered.

The elevator stopped, they walked out of the elevator and headed down the halls.

They passed sever all doors before arriving at Tali's doors. She opened it and turned on the lights "my roommate might be asleep so be-."

"Tali your ok!" Said a new voice, it was another Quarian "I was so worried, I heard that pmcs were on station and you were out getting supplies."

Tali calmed her Quarian friend down "I had some troubles, but this merc uh... excuse me I forgot to ask, but what's your name."

"Well my name is Menta Shepard Steele or Menta Steele, or whatever you want to call me." She answered.

"Ah nice to meet you Menta... I feel like I heard that last name from somewhere." Tali off handily said before saying.

"Steele... wait that's the last name of Victor Steele, the founder/current owner of Steele tech, and your his daughter... wait then why is his daughter a mercenary?"

The Kaithrit chuckled at this "well when I got out of school, dad just happen to give me a list of three jobs on them."

"...so yeah."

**-Line break- Steele Tech testing and research facility-**

Meena yawned as she looked at the time; it was at least twelve "time to get some work done." She remembered something "they're bringing in some new guards aren't they."

She got dressed, Meena was around six foot nine much like her sister, her dull silver hair was a shingle bob cut like her sisters, she had E cup sized breasts, and a nice butt, her cock was around seven inches with balls the size of her fist.

She looked very much like her, they were twins after all. She got dressed, wearing her white lab coat, her boots, long black pants and black shirt.

She walked out of her room, passing by several other Steele Tech researchers, now why was Meena here?

Well you see. Meena had been hired to work on a new drug; it was still in the testing phase. The subjects were the local wildlife or volunteers they had.

She arrived at the docks to see, the new guards or rather the new guard, was a man around Meena age, maybe a year older, he was looking at papers.

"Uh ma'am you wouldn't happen to be Meena Shepard Steele, right?" He asked the Kaithrit, "yes that is me, and you are?" She asked back

"Kaiden Alenko ma'am, I'm here to be your personal guard." Meena raised a eyebrow at this wanting a explanation.

"You see ma'am your recent uh events, caused some worries so they sent me to be your personal guard ma'am."

Meena nodded "ok then, also you don't have to refer to me as ma'am. Now come on I got work to do and you got to do meat shielding."

"Wait meat shielding?" Kaiden alarming said, the kaithrit nodded her head.

"I am going to need a meat shield for when we capture native species."

**-line break-back on the station-**

Menta talked with Tali and her roommate, whose name was Lia'vael "yeah so I haven't seen me sister for at least a year, wonder how she doing, I've barely been able to send message to dad, do life's pretty normal for me."

"Hey Tali and Lia, what's your opinion on synthetics?" Tali turned to look at Lia then back at Menta

"Lia doesn't really trust your synthetics and she really doesn't like the geth, me on the other hand I don't think all synthetics are bad, I even think not all the geth are bad." Tali stated.

The Kaithrit was surprised by this but it didn't show due to the helmet _"holy shit! That's odd."_

"Hey it's a bit off topic, but I have a big question."

"What's the question?" Asked Lia.

"I was wondering, would you guys want to join me as mercenaries, I'm trying to build a crew. Sooo if you're willing." Menta answered

Tali and Lia looked at each other then at Steele "well we don't have any weapons, armors or shields,."

Menta nodded thinking for a moment "well I have some extra weapons, I think I have two more JoyCo shields, but armors that one's going to be a bit tougher... I guess I could try and get some armor for you girls."

"Otherwise you should be good..Sooo." she finished "you won't need training, from what I heard before Quarians leave the fleet for their pilgrimage, they get some form of training in combat."

Which Tali nodded in confirmation.

"There's also the fact that you could find something useful for your pilgrimages."

Tali looked at Lia and started talking to her in whispers. They looked back Menta and the back at each other before whispering again.

They finished whispering to each and looked back at Menta "you do have some good points Steele, if your able to provide some shields and weapons. We should be fine, but we have to see it first before decide to join."

The Kaithrit smiled at this "alright I'll head back to my room, grab the extra weapons and shields I have and we can do some business. I.E. we can be a bit of back up for any smuggler that's afraid of being boarded by pirates."

_"That's two of them down, now how do I get their memories back_

**-line break-docks-several hours later-**

Menta yawned as she waited for the Quarian's; there was a large duffle bag next to her.

She looked at the ships that were docked; some were small and large, varying in length.

_"Hello is the owner of this mind home?" _a familiar voice rang, Menta sighed as she heard the voice _"what didn't you miss me."_

_"Where the fuck were you, do you have any idea how long it's been since you last talked to me, it's been twelve years! Twelve long ass years! Do you have any idea what it was like?" _boy did she pissed.

_"Well I probably should of told you where I went, well you see I was on trial. When I created your new universe. What's the best example... ah yes it was like I gutted a turkey and filled it with stuffing, and no one liked the stuffing."_

_"I had changed a lot of aspects, people's lives, and whatever I didn't fuck with, I put on random and decided to let nature take it course with said person."_

_"I pissed off several higher ups, and they put me on trial. I'm not really allowed to uh change certain things, example your childhood friend, the original thing that would happen to her was rather disgusting in my opinion."_

_"So I changed it. Did my best to give her a better future then to be a fucking cow slut. That was one of the miner 'issues' they had."_

_"But I was able to convince them that what I did to everything was for the better, and boy it took a lot of convincing, how many years did you say I was gone for. Twelve? About twelve years."_

_"But I'm back now... so if anything I'm sorry for abandoning you." _he finished.

Menta didn't say anything back _"is something wrong? Are you just ignoring me?" _the omnipotent being asked.

_"Hush Church. Tali and her friend are coming." _Menta saw Tali and Lia walking up.

_"ah yes, Tali'Zoarh nar Rayya nothing's really changed, except height and endowments, Lia'vael nar Ulnay, last time you saw her... she was what? Being accused of a crime and you helped proved she was innocent, and then she joined your crew."_

_"Boy both of them look bustier. I think you hit a jackpot." _Menta ignored Church.

"Weapons and shields are in the duffle bag." Menta said before opening it, Tali and Lia both got weapons and shields from the bag, they equipped the JoyCo shields and the weapons at there side.

They weapons they were given were two hammer carbines. Menta watched them inspect the weapons.

_"So while there busy inspecting that cool gear, so nothing's changed with them EXECPT! Their new uh figure?" _Church asked sound of boredom in his voice.

_"Actually there is a difference I noticed, she doesn't really hate the geth, or synthetics in general." _Menta responded

The sound of Church drinking something then spitting was heard.

_"Sorry for that, but I need to go check something." _Church said.

**-line break- **

Tali smiled as she inspected the weapon and shield generator _"alright Tali work with this Menta person for a while, and then when possible find Shepard; hopefully he has his memories as well."_

_"Oh isn't this interesting." _said a new voice inside Tali head.

The quarian became surprised by this voice _"hello? Who's there?"_

_"Who's there, well I'm what you call god or something like that, really I'm just a omnipotent being named Dr Church, or just Church. Hello Miss Tali'Zoarh Vas Normandy."_

Tali even more shocked kept a calm look on the outside while she inspected the gear.

_"Now you seem to remember your old universe, and you have all your memories from what I just checked inside your mind."_

_"But that shouldn't be possible, unless... OH WOW! Alright then I'm going to answer question so just be calm and listen."_

_"I made a deal with Shepard, to restart the universe for a second chance, you might get the reason why maybe not, hint it was the entire killing all synthetics thing, and all those people dying."_

_"So I told him I would restart it but really i would restart it and fuse it with another, which is why the universe you live in is the way it is now."_

_"A bunch of shit happened, told Shepard all your friends will be able to get their memories of the old timeline, universe whatever back."_

_"Yet I failed to realize, was that didn't mean Shepard didn't have to be involved. How does a omnipotent being fail to realize something like that your probably wondering? Don't ask because it's hard to explain and it might break your tiny mind." _Dr Church finished.

Tali had been following Lia and Menta around the docks while Church had been explaining.

_"Alright that was uh informative of you, Church. I'm going to kill Shepard figuratively when I find him, such a bosh'tet for not asking input on what we would of said."_

_"You don't happen to where Shepard is do you?" _The Quarian asked.

_"I don't know, you just met him today." _Church slyly chuckled.

_"I have!?" _

_"Yes you have, i mean it's not like not like you met someone today who happens to have Shepard as a middle name."_

_"Just because someone's middle name is Shepard doesn't mean it's the person I'm looking for."_

_"Shut up I'm omnipotent! It made sense to me."_

_"You're odd, alright back to Shepard, so Menta is Shepard and a girl now, boy is our sexual relationship going to be weird."_

_"Well I mean It's not like you and Liara agreed to share Shepard back in your original universe timeline thing, besides it's not like Shepard new gender ain't packing heat down."_

_"What I'm saying, is since she is a Steele and Victor is her father and he happens to be into stuff, he made sure Shepard was born futa kaithrit and made sure she had few special perks given to her, for when she was older and got into sex."_

_"That doesn't sound disturbing." Tali said sarcastically._

_"I guess it can be seen that way, your dad choosing your height, thickness, hair color, eye color, breast size." Church said._

_"That was a hint to stop." _Tali interupprted but Church continued to talk

_"Dick size, whether you have both lubrication and capacity for you vagina, or whether you had one special treatment inserted into your genome that made you for example: extra fertile."_

_"I'm not saying Shepard is extra fertile."_ He finished.

The Quarian sighed slightly _"thank you... Church."_

_"Oh hey look! Menta said something and is now leaving."_

_"Great. You don't happen to where h-she lives?"_

**-Line break-Menta's apartment-**

Menta groaned slightly as she stretched her body, her armor now on the floor of her apartment, she was in her black night shirt and boxers.

Why boxers? Well Menta really didn't like panties.

The Kaithrit heard a knock at the apartment door; she went to answer it and was surprised to see Tali there.

"Tali what are you doing? How did you find where I live?"

None of the questions where answered by the Quarian who simply pushed the kaithrit back into her apartment and walking in closing the door behind as she did.

"TALI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Yelled Menta

"I've waited a long time for this... Shepard." Was all the Quarian said before taking her face plate mask off.

**-line break-**

**Well that's a way to end a chapter.**

**So what's the old saying again, hell hath no fury like angry quarian chick? Probably not...**

**So other than that.. if this chapter seems forced or odd, well that's my fault because of my difficulty with things.**

**Other than that I hope this chapter was an improvement **

**Yeah well see you guy's next chapter**


	4. I need help

**So were back here again... lets talk.**

**Look I've been thinking about rewriting this again.. why? Well I barely get feedback... so that's one thing, and when I do its nice.. but I really do need feedback, because when I don't, well I don't know if my story is doing good or not, and well that's basically a authors poison, besides writers block.**

**Other reasons are personal like paranoia... otherwise its relating to feedback... and I don't mean like oh good story man, that's fine but... some actual points about how to improve would be nice.**

**So what happens next with the next chapter, it will be authors note saying this will be rewritten or the actual chapter...so yeah.. so otherwise I'm probably going to get in trouble with the sites rules for this uh authors note.**


End file.
